Electronic valves controlling fuel or oil in high pressure injections systems such a described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,494 requires fuel injectors which operate at high velocity and high pressure to properly meter and inject fuel into the cylinders of internal combustion engines. At idle speed and at light loads lower fuel flow and operating pressure may result in excess valve velocity producing noise and excessive valve seat wear.